Musim Semi Di Konoha
by hanaruppi
Summary: Sarada nekat menempuh perjalanan jauh sendirian dari Suna ke Konoha hanya untuk memberi mamanya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi Sarada tidak pernah tahu bahwa di kota itu telah menanti kejutan yang lebih besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua dimulai ketika dia mengejar pencuri ponselnya yang kabur ke dalam kerumunan penggemar seorang pianis terkenal. Sasuke Uchiha./Threeshot/AU
1. Chapter 1

Hadiah yang terlambat untuk merayakan 1 tahun hari jadinya pair kesayangan kita semua #SasuSaku. Semoga kalian suka :)

Juga hadiah yang terlambat untuk partner sepenulisanku, Dian a.k.a Ucul World. Maaf aku mengganti hadiahmu karena kurasa fanfik yang satu itu nggak cukup manis untuk jadi kado tambah umur :p Semoga kamu suka, Nyonya Taka :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim Semi Di Konoha**

 **oleh hanaruppi**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **NARUTO selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku selamanya terjebak dalam dunia imajinasi saya**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi gadis kecil itu melakukan perjalanan udara tanpa didampingi siapapun. Namanya Sarada, usianya baru 11 tahun. Tapi dia cukup berani untuk pergi dari Suna ke Konoha sendirian. Apalagi dia pergi demi mamanya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya sang mama tidak di rumah bersama Sarada. Mamanya sedang menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan himpunan kepala rumah sakit se-Jepang di Konoha. Itu membuat Sarada rindu sekali padanya.

Meskipun sangat cerewet, suka mengatur, dan terkadang galak, bagi Sarada mamanya itu adalah mama paling baik sedunia. Sarada suka setiap kali mamanya mengecup kedua pipinya sebelum dia berangkat sekolah, membelai-belai rambutnya sebelum tidur, atau memeluknya saat dia bermimpi buruk. Tapi Sarada sudah besar sekarang, sudah 11 tahun. Malu rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu, walaupun dalam hati dia masih menginginkannya. Sarada hanya tidak ingin anak laki-laki paling badung di kelasnya mengejeknya _anak manja_.

Tiga hari lagi sang mama berulang tahun, Sarada ingin memberinya kejutan. Datang ke Konoha dan memberinya pelukan serta ciuman selamat ulang tahun. Jadi, mamanya tidak tahu-menahu soal perjalanannya ini. Jika mamanya tahu, bukan kejutan lagi namanya. Dan jika mamanya tahu, tentu Sarada tidak akan diizinkan pergi jauh tanpa didampingi siapapun.

Apa boleh buat. Sarada terpaksa pergi sendirian ke Konoha. Jangan tanya tentang nenek dan kakeknya, mereka sudah lama meninggal. Sahabat mamanya, yang biasa Sarada panggil dengan Bibi Ino, tidak bisa mengantarnya karena ada jadwal operasi usus buntu seorang anak kecil lusa nanti. Seperti mamanya, Bibi Ino juga seorang dokter anak di Rumah Sakit Suna—tapi mamanya adalah bosnya.

Tadinya Bibi Ino memang tidak mengizinkan Sarada pergi. Ada banyak alasannya. Pertama, Sarada adalah tanggung jawab Bibi Ino selama mamanya tidak di rumah. Karena sang mama sudah menitipkan Sarada padanya, Bibi Ino berjanji untuk menjaga Sarada sampai mamanya kembali. Ke dua, Konoha adalah kota besar. Bagi Bibi Ino terlalu berbahaya untuk gadis kecil seperti Sarada pergi sendirian ke sana. Sarada mengerti. Tapi dia tetap ingin pergi.

Sarada berusaha membujuk Bibi Ino. Mengingatkan Bibi Ino bahwa dia cukup pintar dan berani untuk menghadapi banyak situasi. Sarada pernah berhasil bepergian sendiri waktu acara studi tur sekolah di Amegakure—waktu itu dia sempat terpisah dari rombongan. Tapi Bibi Ino bilang Amegakure tidak jauh dari Suna, dan pastinya tidak sebesar Konoha. Sarada meyakinkan Bibi Ino sekali lagi, bahwa dia butuh belajar mandiri. Sarada berjanji akan menelepon Bibi Ino setiap satu jam sekali agar wanita pirang itu tidak cemas memikirkanya. Lagipula Sarada akan langsung menemui mamanya begitu tiba di Konoha, tidak akan ke mana-mana dulu.

Akhirnya Bibi Ino menghela napas. Saat itu Sarada tahu bibinya menyerah setelah melihat wajahnya yang memelas penuh permohonan. Sarada tahu tidak ada satu orang dewasa pun yang akan tahan melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kalau begitu, Paman Sai akan menjemputmu di Bandara Konoha. Kau masih ingat wajah tampan Paman Sai, kan? Biar Bibi _bluetooth_ -kan fotonya ke ponselmu," cerocos Bibi Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri, memilih-milih foto lelaki yang dimaksud di ponsel pintarnya.

Dalam hati Sarada menggerutu, dia belum lupa dengan wajah murah-senyum Paman Sai. Tapi tetap membiarkan Bibi Ino mengirimkan salah satu foto suaminya—yang menurut Bibi Ino fotonya dengan wajah paling kece—ke ponsel Sarada, membiarkan bibinya tak berhenti memuja wajah tampan Paman Sai. Biar Bibi Ino senang.

Jika saja papanya masih ada, mungkin mamanya juga akan seperti Bibi Ino, ke mana-mana membanggakan suaminya.

Bibi Ino, sahabat mamanya yang berambut pirang itu, sebetulnya tinggal di Konoha bersama Paman Sai dan satu orang anak laki-laki mereka yang seumuran dengan Sarada, Inojin. Bibi Ino hanya sebulan sekali bertugas di Rumah Sakit Suna. Karena itu, Bibi Ino punya ide untuk meminta Paman Sai ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana Sarada mengejutkan sang mama.

Rencana Sarada itu hampir berjalan sempurna. Dia diantar Bibi Ino ke Bandara Suna, naik pesawat keberangkatan siang hari, dan akan dijemput Paman Sai begitu tiba di Bandara Konoha. Namun semua nyaris berantakan ketika Sarada ditahan di bagian pemeriksaan tiket, petugas pemeriksaan melarangnya naik pesawat tanpa orang dewasa yang mendampingi. Bibi Ino mengarang macam-macam alasan agar Sarada diloloskan, tapi sia-sia saja. Sepuluh menit lagi pintu pesawat ditutup. Semua penumpang sudah di dalam. Kecuali Sarada.

Saat Sarada pikir rencananya gagal, tiba-tiba seorang pria dari rombongan pilot dan pramugari yang melintas di dekat situ menghampiri mereka. Pria itu hangat menyapa Sarada. Paman Gaara Sabaku. Seorang pilot senior kenalan mamanya, orang yang cukup berpengaruh di Bandara Suna. Betapa beruntungnya Sarada bertemu dengannya. Berkat Paman Gaara, Sarada diperbolehkan masuk ke pesawat tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Sarada tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada _malaikat penyelamat_ -nya—meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin memeluk dan mencium pipi paman tampan itu karena hatinya senang luar biasa. Rencana kejutan untuk sang mama tidak jadi gagal.

Setelah itu Sarada pamitan pada Bibi Ino. Sahabat mamanya yang pirang itu memaksa untuk mengecup basah pipinya—Sarada buru-buru mengelapnya saat Bibi Ino tidak lihat.

Sekarang Sarada sudah duduk manis di dalam pesawat, menatap ke luar jendela di mana kontur Kota Konoha yang bila dilihat dari atas tampak merah muda oleh mekarnya bunga-bunga sakura. Sarada tersenyum membayangkan wajah mamanya yang secerah langit musim semi ketika mereka berjumpa. Tidak sampai 10 menit lagi pesawat akan mendarat.

 _Mama, aku datang!_

 **.**

 **.**

Rencananya, Paman Sai akan menunggu Sarada di gerbang kedatangan domestik. Tapi begitu tiba di sana, gadis kecil berkacamata itu tidak melihat Paman Sai. Banyak sekali orang di sana, bersiap menyambut kedatangan orang yang mereka tunggu. Sarada memperhatikan mereka satu per satu, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berwajah murah-senyum seperti Paman Sai yang dia ingat. Ah, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Mungkin Paman Sai memang belum sampai.

Sarada akan coba menghubunginya kalau begitu. Dia mengambil ponsel di dalam ransel dan ... Eh? Ponselnya mana? Tangannya merogoh lagi isi ransel lebih dalam. Tidak ada. Ponselnya hilang!

Sarada terpaksa kembali, menuju pusat informasi untuk menanyakan barangkali seseorang di pesawat menemukan ponselnya. Ada banyak orang di sana—orang-orang dari pesawat yang dia naiki, mereka juga melaporkan barang hilang. Ada anting-anting, kacamata, bahkan sekantung suvenir untuk oleh-oleh.

Salah seorang penumpang mengaku sempat bicara dengan wanita muda yang mencurigakan. Satu orang lagi membicarakan wanita yang sama. Sarada jadi ingat, wanita itu duduk dua kursi di sebelahnya. Dia sempat tersenyum pada Sarada, dan gadis kecil itu membalasnya. Hanya begitu saja, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Tapi Sarada sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ponselnya bakal hilang. Salah satu dari penumpang yang ramai di depan pusat informasi menyebut-nyebut soal kleptomania, menduga wanita muda itu seorang klepto. Sarada pernah mendengar istilah itu dari sebuah film, sepertinya semacam orang yang suka mencuri barang-barang tertentu karena hobi. Ada-ada saja kelakuan orang dewasa, pikirnya.

Ponselnya sudah jelas tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Sementara Sarada harus segera menghubungi Paman Sai. Dia tidak hafal nomor ponselnya. Jadi, dia meminta petugas informasi untuk mengumumkan pesan pada Paman Sai Shimura, bahwa dia—Sarada Haruno—menunggunya di pusat informasi, segeralah datang dan menjemputnya.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit. Paman Sai tidak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sarada meminta petugas informasi untuk mengulangi pesannya, barangkali Paman Sai tidak dengar. Tapi sepuluh menit lagi ditunggu, Paman Sai tidak muncul juga.

Sarada sudah hampir bosan menunggu ketika mata hitamnya menangkap sosok wanita muda yang dia ingat tersenyum padanya di pesawat. Wanita yang mencuri ponselnya, juga barang-barang milik penumpang lain. Si wanita klepto! Sarada melihat wanita itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang tunggu bandara, bebas melenggang seolah dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang merugikan orang lain.

Diam-diam Sarada mengikutinya. Sayangnya, wanita itu keburu melihat Sarada saat berada di eskalator. Dia langsung berlari menuruni tangga yang sedang bergerak turun perlahan dan melarikan diri ke dalam kerumunan. Sarada nekat mengejarnya, ikut masuk menerobos orang-orang yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan ucapan selamat datang besar-besar, dan poster bergambar foto seorang pria dalam setelan resmi di depan sebuah piano besar. Sepertinya seorang pianis terkenal. Itu menarik perhatian Sarada sejenak—gadis kecil itu selalu tertarik pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan piano. Rasa ingin tahunya tiba-tiba saja mendominasi.

Tapi Sarada mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap fokus pada apa yang harus dikejarnya sekarang. Si kleptomania. Wanita itu tadi masih kelihatan ujung kepalanya di dalam kerumunan, tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan Sarada. Namun cepat sekali dia menghilang. Sarada bergerak ke depan, memaksakan diri menerobos barisan gadis remaja yang menjerit-jeritkan nama seseorang—nama pria di dalam poster itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Gadis di sebelahnya menjerit keras sekali sampai telinga Sarada berdenging, membuatnya pusing. Sementara di depan sana, Sarada melihat puncak kepala si wanita klepto, dia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan. Mana bisa Sarada membiarkannya. Gadis kecil berkacamata itu memaksakan diri untuk terus bergerak maju di antara lautan wanita muda. _Sedikit lagi sampai,_ _bertahanlah, Sarada_ , dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sarada mendorong tubuhnya terus ke depan. Menerobos dua remaja berbadan gendut. Susah-payah Sarada melawannya. Tiba-tiba gadis di depannya melonjak. Sikutnya keras mengenai bahu Sarada, membuat gadis kecil itu terlempar ke belakang hingga nyaris jatuh. Tapi dia tidak jatuh karena orang-orang di belakang bergerak maju. Kabar buruknya, tubuh Sarada yang jelas lebih kecil dibandingkan wanita-wanita itu terjepit, terhimpit tanpa daya.

Sarada tidak sanggup lagi menerobos barisan orang di depannya, sementara dorongan dari belakang semakin kuat. Dadanya sesak, Sarada kehabisan udara. Pelan-pelan tubuhnya pun melemah. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Jika dia pingsan di sana, entah Paman Sai akan menemukannya atau tidak. Jika Paman Sai tidak menemukannya, entah dia akan bertemu dengan mamanya lagi atau tidak.

Sebelum pandangannya jadi gelap, Sarada menyesal hari ini dirinya tidak jadi anak baik.

 _Maafkan aku, Mam ..._

 **...**

Hidung pria itu mengernyit jeri begitu mendengar suara-suara jeritan dari kejauhan. Astaga, jangan bilang ada satu pasukan gadis sedang berkerumun menghadang jalannya keluar dari bandara. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Persis seperti itulah yang ditangkap matanya saat ini. Entah berapa puluh—boleh jadi ratus—wanita muda yang berkumpul di depan gerbang kedatangan luar negeri, penuh, tumpah ruah. Mereka memegang spanduk ucapan selamat datang dan poster fotonya yang dicetak besar sekali—dia bahkan tidak punya foto dirinya sebesar itu di rumahnya sendiri. Gadis-gadis itu tak lupa meneriakkan namanya keras-keras, membuat riuh suasana.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Rasa lelah setelah sekian belas jam melalui perjalanan panjang dari Wina ke Konoha, seakan tak mungkin terbayar dengan sambutan berlebihan dari para penggemar wanitanya di negeri ini. Mereka sungguh terlalu berlebihan. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Sasuke begitu tiba di kota kelahirannya ini adalah beristirahat dalam suasana tenang. Ya, dia sungguh membutuhkan itu. Karena besok malam dia akan mempersembahkan _piano concerto_ terakhir dalam rangkaian tur dunianya tahun ini.

Kakaknya, Itachi, tidak terlalu membantunya membebaskan diri dari kerumunan gadis itu. Kakaknya bahkan entah di mana, tidak tampak sejak mereka turun dari pesawat. Hanya berbekal pengawalan dari petugas keamanan bandara Sasuke bisa selamat, melewati histeria gadis-gadis itu dengan pengawalan di kiri dan kanannya—juga depan dan belakang. Tadi wajahnya nyaris saja terluka kena cakaran dari gadis yang berdiri paling depan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka nekat menarik-naik blazernya. Sungguh menakutkan. Ternyata usia yang semakin menua tidak membuatnya kehilangan pemuja setia. Untunglah para petugas keamanan bandara yang mengawalnya tahu bagaimana mengatasi gadis penggemar.

Sasuke menghela napas lega begitu memasuki limosin yang disediakan hotel tempatnya akan menginap selama di Konoha. Dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel kakaknya, karena mereka akan segera pergi. Panggilannya tersambung, namun Itachi tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya hingga nada sambung ke sepuluh. Lalu pria yang berwajah sebelas-dua belas dengannya itu membuka pintu limosin sesaat setelah Sasuke menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku blazer.

Mata hitam Sasuke terbelalak. Kakaknya tidak datang sendirian, dia membawa seorang gadis kecil berkacamata yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Petugas keamanan bandara mengeluarkan gadis kecil ini dari kerumunan penggemarmu," kata Itachi, hati-hati merebahkan tubuh gadis kecil yang wajahnya pucat itu di bangku belakang—persis di sebelah adiknya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tumbang sia-sia, padahal dia sudah berjuang di antara gadis-gadis yang lebih besar darinya hanya demi menyambut kedatangan pianis kesayangannya. Kau, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke mencibir. "Manis sekali. Kau mau aku mengantar gadis kecil ini ke rumah sakit, menungguinya sampai membuka mata, lalu aku harus mengalungkannya bunga?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau butuh istirahat, menjaga staminamu untuk besok malam," kata Itachi. "Penggemar kecil ini akan ikut kita ke hotel."

"Kau sudah gila?" Sasuke memelototi kakaknya. "Biar saja dia diantar petugas ke rumah sakit. Buat apa repot-repot membawanya bersama kita? Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya mencari gadis ini? Kau mau dituduh penculik?"

"Jangan jadi jahat begitu, Sasuke. Kau adalah seorang idola, beri gadis kecil ini hadiah atas perjuangannya. Dia harus menemuimu dalam keadaan sadar. Apa kau tidak tahu, impian gadis-gadis penggemar adalah bertemu dengan idolanya? Kau tega merusak impiannya?"

Sasuke hanya diam menatap gadis kecil yang masih terpejam lemah di sebelahnya. Tidak percaya gadis sekecil dia nekat berjejalan dengan wanita-wanita yang lebih besar darinya. Hanya untuk melihatnya dari dekat. Itukah impian gadis kecil ini? Bertemu dengan sang idola? Dirinya? Jika itu benar, tegakah dia merusak impian itu? Impian seorang gadis kecil yang kini terbaring lemah tepat di depan matanya. Tegakah?

"Petugas keamanan bilang, gadis kecil ini tidak bersama siapapun," kata Itachi lagi. "Aku tidak yakin jika harus meninggalkannya begitu saja di rumah sakit. Paling tidak bawa dia dulu bersama kita. Setelah dia sadar, kita bisa menanyakan di mana rumahnya, dan kita bisa mengantarnya pulang."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Tidak menyatakan persetujuan, tidak juga penolakan. Biar begitu kakaknya tahu Sasuke tidak akan mendebat lagi. Tentu saja, kakaknya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan bisa Sasuke debat seumur hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis kecil itu baru terbangun saat Sasuke sedang membuat catatan-catatan kecil di buku partiturnya. Sasuke melihat gadis kecil berkacamata itu melintasi koridor dari ruang tengah tempat dia direbahkan, berjalan menuju ruangan di mana piano besar miliknya yang khusus dibawa dari Wina diletakkan. Khawatir sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi, buru-buru Sasuke menyusulnya.

Langkah gadis kecil itu terhenti. Dia memandang sekeliling ruangan, seakan berusaha mengenali tempat di mana dia berada sekarang. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada piano besar berwarna hitam, mengilap elegan di bawah cahaya lampu. Piano yang tampak memanggil-manggil untuk segera dimainkan.

"Jaga jarakmu dari si cantik itu, gadis kecil," suara Sasuke di belakang punggungnya menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh pada Sasuke, tampak terkejut.

"Maksudku, jangan sampai kau merusaknya. Dia sangat berharga untukku. Piano itu," Sasuke meralat ucapannya, khawatir gadis kecil itu menangis karena merasa dimarahi. Tapi melihatnya sekarang, gadis kecil di depannya itu tidak tampak seperti gadis cengeng.

"Apa Paman yang menolongku?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

" _Paman_? Kau tidak mengenal siapa aku?"

Gadis kecil berkacamata itu mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya, menggeleng. Entah mengapa seketika saja itu membuat Sasuke teringat pada seseorang. Seorang wanita. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?

Seorang pianis sekaligus komposer yang punya nama besar di Eropa sejak satu dekade terakhir. Terkenal sebagai maestro melankolis lewat karya-karyanya yang menyayat perasaan, simfoni-simfoni kesedihan, musik patah hati. Dia punya aura musik yang gelap. Tapi itulah yang mengangkat namanya menjadi salah satu pianis hebat dunia, membuatnya bersinar di atas kemilau panggung orkestra.

Rasanya aneh jika ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Seakan-akan mereka berasal dari Mars. Kecuali jika orang itu memang tidak mengenal musik. Seperti _wanita itu_.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kupikir kau mengenalku, karena kau ada di dalam kerumunan penggemarku."

Sepasang mata hitam di balik kacamata itu membesar. "Sasuke Uchiha? Jadi, Paman adalah pria yang bermain piano di poster itu? Kalau begitu, Paman benar-benar seorang pianis?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan bergumam singkat untuk menjawabnya. Merasa sedikit kecewa karena gadis kecil itu bukanlah penggemarnya. Jika tahu begitu, untuk apa repot-repot membawanya pulang. Ini semua gara-gara Itachi bicara sembarangan, mengarang cerita hanya untuk membuat hatinya tersentuh agar tidak membiarkan seorang gadis kecil terlantar sendirian. Padahal itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Namun di satu sisi, Sasuke tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis kecil itu karena dia tampak tertarik sekali dengan piano.

Sasuke memesan makanan pada layanan kamar untuk gadis kecil itu. Kelihatannya dia belum makan apa-apa seharian ini. Wajahnya juga pucat akibat tadi pingsan di dalam kerumunan. Lihat saja, dia benar-benar sanggup menghabiskan satu porsi nasi hangat bersama semangkuk besar sup daging, ditambah segelas susu cokelat. Makannya lahap sekali. Kalau begitu biarlah gadis kecil itu mengisi perut, sementara dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan partitur-partitur itu.

Namun Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Karena gadis kecil itu diam-diam memperhatikannya dari atas mangkuk sup. Begitu Sasuke mendelikkan mata padanya, gadis kecil itu pura-pura sibuk menghabiskan kuah sup daging. Sasuke menghela napas pendek, melanjutkan pekerjaan. Tapi gadis kecil itu melakukannya lagi, diam-diam memperhatikannya. Kali ini Sasuke menurunkan buku catatannya sambil berdeham cukup keras. Gadis kecil itu langsung pura-pura sibuk menenggak susu cokelat.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Tatapan sepasang mata hitam gadis kecil itu tertunduk, entah merasa malu setelah ketahuan memperhatikan seseorang diam-diam atau takut dimarahi akibat kelakuan kurang sopannya. Dia menghabiskan susu cokelat di gelasnya sebelum bertanya ragu-ragu, "Bolehkah aku melihat Paman Sasuke bermain piano? Aku sangat menyukai piano. Apalagi bertemu dengan pianis hebat seperti Paman. Aku ingin menyaksikannya secara langsung."

Sekali lagi, entah mengapa Sasuke teringat pada _wanita itu_. Tapi berbeda dengannya, gadis kecil ini mengakui bakat Sasuke. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang tidak mengenalnya tapi menganggap mahir bermain piano adalah hal yang hebat.

Sasuke pun tergoda untuk mempertontonkan keahliannya bermain piano di depan gadis kecil itu. Dan dia bersungguh-sungguh, menaruh hati dan jiwanya ke dalam musik yang dimainkannya. Walaupun penontonnya malam ini hanya seorang gadis kecil. Siapapun itu. Bakatnya hanya dipersembahkan kepada mereka yang memuja musik. Siapapun dia. Seorang gadis kecil sekalipun.

Gadis kecil itu bertepuk tangan setelah _mini concerto_ Sasuke berakhir. Wajahnya yang pucat setelah bangun dari pingsan kini cerah berseri seperti langit musim semi.

"Itu tadi _Stravinsky's Petrushka 3 Movements_ , benar kan?"

Mata Sasuke membesar sedikit. Semakin tertarik menatap gadis kecil yang penuh kejutan itu. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak menyebut nama lagu yang barusan dimainkannya. Tapi gadis kecil itu menebaknya dengan sangat tepat.

"Kau tahu itu? Apa kau penggemar musik klasik?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, matanya membesar. "Ya. Aku sangat menyukai piano. Aku suka karya-karya Gershwin, Chopin, Rachmaninoff, dan beberapa piano soneta Mozart."

Semakin menarik saja, pikir Sasuke. "Kalau begitu kau bisa bermain piano? Mau menunjukkannya padaku?"

Sasuke tahu gadis kecil itu ingin sekali memperlihatkan kemampuannya, melihat binar kesenangan di sepasang mata hitamnya. Namun dia tampak ragu-ragu. Barangkali merasa gugup harus tampil di depan seorang maestro. Sasuke sedikit menyemangatinya, memberinya tepuk tangan kecil untuk membangkitkan rasa percaya diri.

"Lupakan ucapanku soal aku takut kau merusak pianoku. Itu omong kosong sekarang. Seseorang yang mengenal Chopin atau Mozart tidak mungkin merusak piano," kata Sasuke, tersenyum kecil.

Gadis kecil itu pun memberanikan duduk di depan piano. Tangannya perlahan diletakkan di atas tuts. Mulai memainkan not-not yang langsung terbaca oleh Sasuke. _Gershwin's Rhapsody In Blue._

Sasuke Uchiha, pianis berbakat yang telah membesarkan namanya di Eropa, bergeming mendengarkan pertunjukan piano dari seorang gadis kecil. Tenggelam dalam alunan simfoni yang begitu harmonis, mengalun lembut seakan memanjakan telinga. Sasuke hampir tidak percaya, gadis sekecil dia mampu memainkan sebuah karya besar tanpa ada kesalahan. Yang lebih membuat Sasuke terpukau, gadis kecil itu memiliki gaya orisinalitasnya sendiri. Jika dimainkan olehnya seakan-akan simfoni ini adalah miliknya.

Gadis kecil itu tidak hanya mampu memainkannya. Tapi dia memang berbakat. Sasuke bisa merasakan itu, ada bakat musikalitas yang luar biasa mengalir dalam darahnya.

Sasuke memberi tepuk tangan keras dan anggukan bangga sebagai hadiah setelah gadis kecil itu selesai dengan pertunjukan kecilnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum tersipu, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia. Wajahnya jelas terlihat senang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu kemampuanmu bermain piano sebagus ini. Kau pasti berasal dari keluarga pemusik," kata Sasuke.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya sedikit memancarkan kesedihan.

"Keluargaku bukan pemusik. Mamaku bahkan sangat membenci piano. Hanya karena Mama sangat menyayangiku, aku diperbolehkan ikut les piano. Guru lesku mengatakan pada Mama akan lebih baik kalau aku dimasukkan ke sekolah musik karena aku punya bakat. Mama tetap tidak mengizinkan. Mama bilang tidak akan memaksaku jadi apapun saat aku besar nanti, tapi Mama akan sangat menentang kalau aku memilih jadi seorang pianis."

"Sangat disayangkan," komentar Sasuke. "Padahal kau bisa jadi seorang pianis yang hebat jika bakatmu terus diasah. Aku yakin itu."

Raut wajah gadis kecil itu semakin muram, menatap sedih tuts-tuts piano di depannya. "Aku ingin sekali ada di panggung itu. Seperti Gershwin, Rachmaninoff, Mozart. Seperti Paman Sasuke. Tapi aku lebih menyayangi Mama."

Sasuke jadi ikut sedih mendengarnya. Gadis kecil ini adalah anak yang sangat baik, mendahulukan cinta ibunya di atas impiannya sendiri. Ibunya sungguh beruntung memilikinya. Tapi ibunya pasti tuli jika tidak mengetahui bakat emas yang terpendam dalam diri gadis kecil ini. Jika ibunya tidak tuli, dia pastilah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Seperti _wanita itu_.

Ah, lagi-lagi Sasuke teringat padanya. Seharian ini, sejak bertemu gadis kecil ini ... Eh, tunggu dulu!

"Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?"

"Sarada," suara pria menyahut.

Sasuke dan gadis kecil itu sama-sama menoleh ke pintu, dari mana suara itu berasal. Kakaknya, Itachi, baru saja melangkah masuk.

"Paman tahu namaku? Paman siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran.

Itachi tersenyum irit padanya. "Aku tidak tahu namamu. Aku membacanya, tertulis di ranselmu." Dagunya yang lancip menunjuk ransel biru _navy_ yang tergeletak di atas sofa, membuat gadis kecil itu menyengir, sepertinya baru ingat soal itu.

"Orang ini kakakku. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu dari kerumunan di bandara," kata Sasuke.

Itachi sudah menyeberangi ruangan, menghampiri tempat gadis kecil itu duduk. Tangannya lembut mengusap pundak gadis itu. "Bagaimana, Sarada? Kau senang akhirnya bisa bertatapan langsung dengan idolamu?"

"Gadis kecil ini bukan penggemarku seperti yang kauduga sembarangan," sahut Sasuke ketus. "Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku."

Kening Itachi berkerut. "Kalau kau bukan penggemar Sasuke Uchiha, kenapa kau ada dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis itu? Apa yang kaulakukan, Nak?"

"Ponselku hilang," Sarada menjawab. "Seorang wanita kleptomania di pesawat mencurinya. Tadi aku melihat wanita itu di bandara, tapi dia keburu menyadari aku dan kabur ke dalam kerumunan. Aku cuma berusaha mendapatkan ponselku kembali, karena aku harus menghubungi pamanku."

Seakan baru saja teringat sesuatu, Sarada menepuk dahinya yang lebar. "Sudah jam berapa ini? Paman dan bibi pasti mencemaskanku, dari tadi aku belum mengabari mereka."

"Jangan takut, Sarada. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Itachi. "Tapi lebih baik kau menginap di sini dulu karena sudah terlalu malam."

Sasuke langsung menyerang kakaknya dengan mata melotot. _Kami_ , dia bilang? Memangnya siapa yang memutuskan membawa gadis kecil itu ke sini? Sasuke tidak pernah menyatakan persetujuan, tapi tetap saja dia dilibatkan. Kakaknya itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku pinjam telepon? Aku harus memberitahu bibiku agar mereka tidak cemas menungguku."

Itachi memberikan ponselnya pada gadis kecil itu. Tapi sebelumnya dia berpesan, "Lebih baik kau tidak memberitahu ada di mana kau sekarang. Paman khawatir berita soal kau diselamatkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha si pianis terkenal bocor ke media. Nanti wartawan akan mengepung kita, kau akan kesulitan pulang jika itu sampai terjadi. Dan yang paling Paman khawatirkan adalah pertunjukan Paman Sasuke besok malam akan berantakan kalau itu sampai terjadi. Kau tidak menginginkannya kan, Sarada?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk paham, menerima ponsel Itachi dan mulai menekan nomor-nomor.

Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Jika kakaknya tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau media mengetahui ada gadis kecil yang pingsan di dalam kerumunan penggemar yang menyambut kedatangannya di bandara dan dia sendiri yang membawa gadis kecil itu ke hotel, untuk apa Itachi tetap nekat melakukannya? Padahal jika gadis kecil itu dibiarkan ditangani oleh petugas keamanan bandara, urusannya tidak akan serumit ini. Sasuke mencium sesuatu. Ada yang sedang direncanakan Itachi. Entah apa.

"Hei, Nak. Tadi kau menyebut pesawat. Memangnya di mana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah Sarada mengembalikan ponsel Itachi dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku tidak tinggal di sini. Rumahku di Suna."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, semakin tidak paham. "Lalu untuk apa kau terbang sendirian dari Suna ke Konoha? Itu perjalanan yang jauh, bukan? Bibimu membiarkanmu pergi sendirian? Di mana orangtuamu?"

"Bibiku tidak bisa menemaniku. Dia seorang dokter dan besok ada jadwal operasi usus buntu. Papaku meninggal sejak aku bayi. Dan Mama ... Aku datang ke sini sendirian karena Mama. Sudah hampir dua minggu Mama di sini, menghadiri pertemuan dengan himpunan kepala rumah sakit di Rumah Sakit Sentral Konoha."

"Ibumu seorang dokter?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada mengangguk. "Lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Mama. Aku ingin memberi Mama kejutan."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa seperti ditampar dengan keras di pipi. Bukankah _wanita itu_ juga berulang tahun dua hari lagi? Wanita itu, pemilik mata zamrud yang memesona. Wanita yang rambutnya sewarna nuansa musim semi, merah muda. Bukankah dia juga seorang dokter?

"Sarada, apakah nama ibumu ... Sakura?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Tampak sedikit bingung menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana Paman tahu?"

Sasuke Uchiha hanya tersenyum di sudut bibir. Ada banyak simpul dugaan yang tersusun di dalam benaknya.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan Penulis_

Cerita ini sebenarnya mau dibikin oneshot. Tapi karena hasil ketikannya hampir 10k words, so saya spare jadi threeshot. Hehe...

Tadinya mau ikut ngeramein **Forehaed Poke Celebration**. Berhubung canon bukanlah zona nyaman saya, jadinya nulis ini buat ikut ngeramein 1 tahun jadiannya #SasuSaku di kategori AU kesukaan saya *seenak udel* hihi...

Cerita ini juga hadiah buat ulang tahunnya Dian Ucul. Daripada saya malu kasih doi hadiah ff nggak lanjut-lanjut *ngelirik WTDBA*. Semoga kamu suka sama hadiah penggantinya ya, Nyonya Taka xD

Buat kalian, terima kasih udah mampir ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Dua belas tahun yang lalu, Sakura Haruno adalah seorang dokter muda yang cerdas dan tekun. Selain bertugas di Rumah Sakit Sentral Konoha sebagai dokter jaga di UGD pada awal kariernya, Sakura juga mendalami studi untuk menjadi dokter spesialis anak seperti cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Malam itu di pertengahan musim dingin, Sakura sedang berjaga _shift_ 3 ketika seorang laki-laki dibawa ke UGD tempatnya bertugas. Korban tabrak lari. Pria setengah mabuk yang mengendarai sepeda motor besar menabraknya saat sedang berjalan di trotoar. Sebenarnya lukanya tidak serius, lelaki itu hanya terserempet. Hanya saja reaksinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tolong sembuhkan lenganku. Ini adalah asetku. Hidupku tamat kalau aku kehilangan lenganku. Tolong, Dokter!"

"Lenganmu cuma tergores. Lihat, cuma perlu dibersihkan dan diperban saja. Sepuluh menit selesai," kata Sakura tak acuh.

"Sungguh? Aku tidak patah tulang, kan? Aku merasa benturannya keras sekali, Dokter. Tolonglah periksa lagi lebih teliti," pinta lelaki itu dengan wajah pucat, dia tampak benar-benar khawatir dengan lengannya.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada lengan lelaki itu tanpa menanggapi permintaannya yang berlebihan. Sakura merasa agak kesal. Apa laki-laki ini tidak pernah terluka? Hanya luka goresan tidak akan membuat lengannya diamputasi.

"Dokter, tidak tahukah kau betapa berharganya lengan ini untukku?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Mata zamrud Sakura membesar sedikit menatap lelaki itu. Mulai jengkel. "Aku juga punya lengan yang berharga bagiku. Semua orang punya lengan yang berharga, bukan hanya kau, Tuan."

"Kau tidak mengenal siapa aku?"

Sakura melipat lengan di depan dada. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi, kepala merah mudanya menggeleng pongah. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Memangnya kau siapa?"

Lelaki itu mendengus tertawa, kepalanya bergeleng-geleng. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap Sakura seakan-akan dia makhluk yang berasal dari Mars.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pianis profesional." Lelaki itu mengulurkan lengan untuk berjabat tangan.

Sakura hanya menatap sinis lengannya tanpa berminat menjabatnya sebentar saja. "Kaubilang kemungkinan tanganmu patah. Tapi cukup kuat untuk mengulurkan jabat tangan padaku?"

Demi menutupi rasa malu setelah jabatan tangannya tidak mendapat sambutan, lelaki itu menurunkan kembali lengannya dan berkata, "Yah, kau tahu, terkadang hal-hal seperti paranoid dialami oleh orang-orang yang hidupnya bergantung pada salah satu organ tubuhnya."

"Kalau kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan tanganmu, periksakanlah ke dokter ortopedi. Ini, Dokter Tsunade, ahli ortopedi di rumah sakit ini. Kebetulan aku mengenalnya secara pribadi, akan kubuatkan janji pemeriksaan untukmu. Datanglah besok pagi-pagi."

Sakura memberikan selembar kartu nama, dan lelaki itu menerimanya dengan wajah terperangah. Mungkin dia tidak percaya jika Sakura tidak benar-benar tidak peduli padanya.

Sejak malam itu, mereka jadi sering bertemu. Lelaki pianis itu sering bolak-balik ke RS Konoha untuk urusannya dengan Dokter Tsunade, kira-kira satu bulan lamanya. Sakura tidak tahu apakah tulang lengannya benar-benar bermasalah pasca-kecelakaan, atau itu hanya alasannya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Menyapanya. Mengajaknya mengobrol sembari jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Dia bahkan mulai berani mengajak Sakura pergi keluar.

Suatu sore di akhir jam jaga Sakura, lelaki itu memberinya selembar tiket.

"Apa ini?"

"Orkestra pertamaku. Datanglah, Sakura. Aku ingin kau duduk menyaksikanku di barisan paling depan."

"Oh, kau ingin _makhluk Mars_ yang tidak kenal siapa itu Mozart menonton pertunjukan musikmu?" Sakura mendelikkan mata zamrudnya.

Sasuke Uchiha tertawa. Selalu begitu caranya menanggapi komentar-komentar setengah sinis yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Bukan pertunjukan musik. Itu orkestra, Sakura. Kau tidak akan tahu seperti apa istimewanya jika kau tidak berdiri di sana, di atas panggung. Ini orkestra pertamaku. Sangat spesial untukku." Sasuke menatap matanya. "Sama spesialnya seperti dirimu. Makanya aku ingin kau ada di sana."

Itu pertama kalinya wajah Sakura merona karena perkataan seorang laki-laki, pipinya bersemu merah muda sewarna nuansa musim semi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Oh, dia jatuh cinta.

Ada pepatah mengatakan, cinta mampu mengubah segalanya. Seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang mampu mengubah minat Sakura pada musik klasik. Dia yang tidak pernah mengenal siapa itu Mozart, Beethoven, Rachmaninoff, Debussy; kini telah berubah menjadi penggemar karya-karya mereka. Favoritnya adalah Debussy. Sakura tidak pernah keberatan diajak ke pertunjukan-pertunjukan musik klasik. Sakura tidak pernah bosan mendengar Sasuke membicarakan tentang komposer terkenal sepanjang masa. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bosan menonton pertunjukan solo piano Sasuke yang khusus dipersembahkan untuknya setiap kali mereka singgah di apartemennya.

Bagaimanalah dia bisa bosan? Permainan piano Sasuke telah menjadi candu untuknya.

Di malam resital Sasuke yang berakhir dengan sukses besar, Sakura diminta bertahan di tempat duduknya hingga ruangan orkestra kosong. Lampu-lampu telah dimatikan. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia tunggu. Lalu tiba-tiba cahaya lampu dari belakang tribun penonton menyorot ke panggung, memperlihatkan Sasuke sedang duduk di depan sebuah piano besar. Musik dimainkan. Piano soneta dari Debussy yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Sakura. _Claire de Lune_. Nada-nadanya mengalun syahdu, begitu lembut dan romantis, seakan-akan memeluk Sakura dengan kehangatan cinta yang membara.

Setelah pertunjukan kecil itu selesai, Sasuke turun dari panggung, berjalan ke tempat duduk Sakura—lampu sorot masih mengikutinya. Dia tersenyum menatap mata zamrud Sakura, mengecup mesra punggung tangannya. Lalu dia berlutut, menyodorkan pada Sakura sekotak cincin dengan permata berkilauan tersiram cahaya lampu sorot.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura Haruno."

Air mata Sakura jatuh. Laki-laki itu melamarnya dengan musik paling romantis yang pernah dia dengar. Sakura memeluknya, mengangguk. "Ya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Waktu tidak pernah jadi jaminan. Tapi waktulah yang telah mempertemukan mereka. Pertemuan singkat yang membuat dua anak manusia itu terjerat cinta. Menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Sakura dan Sasuke menikah di awal musim semi. Dua bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka yang konyol di rumah sakit.

Sayangnya masa-masa indah bulan madu tidak sempat mereka nikmati. Usia pernikahan bahkan baru dua minggu ketika Sasuke sudah dijadwalkan mengikuti tur Eropa. Sasuke sebenarnya mengajak Sakura ikut, hitung-hitung bulan madu. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa karena sedang menjalani ujian di kampusnya. Tak punya pilihan, mereka terpaksa berpisah untuk beberapa waktu, menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Tiga minggu setelah tur, Sasuke kembali. Hanya dua hari di Konoha, melepas kerinduan pada Sakura, dia pergi lagi. Tidak seperti kepergiannya yang pertama, kali ini Sasuke mulai susah dihubungi. Ponselnya tidak aktif—tidak pernah aktif. Satu minggu berlalu. Dua minggu. Satu bulan. Tidak ada kabar darinya.

Sakura hanya mencemaskannya, berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Selain itu, dia sudah amat rindu. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada suaminya itu. Kabar bahagia. Kehamilannya.

Dalam penantian itu, muncul seorang laki-laki yang mengaku dirinya sebagai kakak sulung Sasuke. Pria bernama Itachi Uchiha. Dia datang menemui Sakura atas nama Sasuke, menyerahkan dokumen yang tidak pernah Sakura sangka akan diterimanya. Surat perceraian.

Itachi bilang—mewakili Sasuke—pernikahan mereka tidak seharusnya terjadi. Itu bukan hal yang benar-benar ingin Sasuke lakukan. Bukan baru kali ini dia berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini dia hanya sedang dimabuk perasaan. Cinta sesaat yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Karena itu Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Kariernya di panggung orkestra menjadi taruhan.

Sasuke menyampaikan permintaan maaf, karena dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sakura. Perasaan yang dialaminya itu sungguh berbeda. Hanya karena dia penasaran pada wanita yang tidak mengenal seorang pianis pujaan wanita seperti dirinya. Sasuke tersadar itu bukan cinta, melainkan obsesi semata.

Hancur sudah hati Sakura, berkeping-keping. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang melamarnya dengan musik paling romantis yang pernah dia dengar, berkata bahwa perasaannya selama ini hanyalah obesesi semata? Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pemuja musik klasik, mengakui bahwa perasaannya tidak serius? Tidak. Kecuali jika laki-laki itu adalah _playboy_ sejati. Penipu ulung. Pria berengsek!

Sakura merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling bodoh di muka bumi. Harusnya dia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu hanya mempermainkannya sejak awal.

Semuanya palsu. Kata-kata manisnya. Senyumannya. Tatapan matanya. Semua itu bohong. Kini semuanya telah lenyap ditelan kebenaran. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sakit dari luka hati yang teramat dalam.

Mulai saat itu Sakura membenci musik klasik. Dia benci Debussy. Dia benci Beethoven, Mozart, dan siapalah kawan-kawannya. Dia benci piano.

Mulai saat itu, bayi yang dikandungnya akan lahir dan besar tanpa ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita pemilik rambut sebahu bernuansa musim semi itu mengulurkan jabat tangan pada ketua himpunan kepala rumah sakit se-Jepang. Lima menit kemudian bubar bersama seluruh anggota rapat, meninggalkan ruangan. Ini hari terakhirnya. Besok dia akan langsung kembali ke Suna.

Rasanya Sakura sudah rindu sekali pada putri kecilnya. Sejak kemarin Sakura belum bicara dengannya. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Ino, sahabat pirangnya yang dia titipkan putrinya, memberitahunya bahwa putri semata wayangnya itu sedang menginap di rumah teman sekolahnya dan tidak sengaja meninggalkan ponsel di rumah.

"Anak ini, memangnya dia tidak rindu padaku?" Sakura bergumam sendiri, sembari menatap foto putri kecilnya di layar ponsel.

Seorang petugas keamanan rumah sakit menawarkan Sakura untuk dipanggilkan taksi. Tapi Sakura bilang dia ingin jalan kaki saja ke hotel, lagi pula jaraknya tidak jauh. Hari ini sakura sedang mekar penuh, pemandangan indah yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Tapi di ujung jalan, langkah Sakura terhenti. Mata zamrudnya menangkap seorang gadis kecil keluar dari gedung orkestra. Seolah-olah seluruh oksigen di muka bumi ini terserap habis entah ke mana, dada Sakura tiba-tiba sesak.

Dia mengambil ponsel di saku mantel dan buru-buru menghubungi nomor Ino Shimura.

" _Halo, Mama Cantik—"_

"Apa benar putriku menginap di rumah Chouchou?" Sakura tak berbasa-basi lagi.

Di seberang telepon, Ino menjawab dengan suara sedikit gemetar. _"Tentu saja benar, Sakura. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Dia di sana kok, sedang kemping—"_

"Jika putriku benar di sana, lalu siapa yang kulihat sekarang? Kau bisa menjelaskannya, Ino?"

" _Err ... memangnya apa yang kaulihat, Sakura?"_

"Apa yang kulihat? Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulihat, Ino?" Mata zamrud Sakura berkilat marah menatap pemandangan di depannya. "Aku melihat gadis kecil berkacamata keluar dari gedung orkestra bersama Sasuke Uchiha!"

Terdengar seperti Ino baru saja tersedak. _"Tidak mungkin ..."_

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dadanya bergemuruh, amarah berkecamuk hebat di sana. Dia juga berharap apa yang dilihatnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi memang itulah yang disaksikan sepasang mata zamrudnya.

 **...**

Siang ini Sarada diajak Paman Sasuke Uchiha, pianis terkenal itu, ke gedung orkestra untuk melihat-lihat persiapan resital nanti malam. Di sana tim orkestra sedang berlatih dengan pelatan musik lengkap, memainkan sebuah simfoni. Sarada mengenalnya, _Moderato Piano Concerto No.2 Op. 18_. Salah satu karya populer Rachmaninoff yang paling dia kagumi. Dia duduk sendirian di deretan bangku penonton yang benar-benar kosong. Matanya terpukau memandangi tim orkestra di atas panggung. Terutama Paman Sasuke di depan piano yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Baru latihan saja sudah memukau begini. Sarada memberikan tepuk tangan paling keras sebagai bentuk rasa kagum dan penghargaannya.

"Sarada, kemarilah," panggil Sasuke dari atas panggung.

Gadis kecil itu terkejut, bingung kenapa Paman Sasuke memanggilnya. Dia baru bergerak menuruni tribun penonton begitu Paman Sasuke memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Melangkah ke panggung orkestra dengan dada berdebar-debar. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya, membuatnya gugup.

"Sarada, mainkanlah _Rhapsody In Blue_ seperti kemarin," kata Paman Sasuke. "Kaubilang ingin sekali tampil di atas panggung orkestra sepertiku, bukan? Inilah kesempatanmu."

Ya, itulah impian Sarada selama ini. Untuk tampil di atas panggung orkestra yang gemerlapan. Bermain anggun dengan pianonya, mempersembahkan karya terbaik untuk para pemuja musik. Impian yang indah. Yang hanya menunggu pupus karena mamanya yang paling dia cintai adalah orang yang paling menentang mimpi itu untuk terwujud.

Namun hari ini, mimpi indah itu bisa jadi kenyataan walaupun hanya satu kali, hanya beberapa menit. Tapi takkan pernah dia lupakan. Berkat Paman Sasuke.

Sarada duduk di depan piano. Dengan diiringi tim orksestra lengkap, jari-jemarinya menari di atas tuts-tuts piano, mempersembahkan karya favoritnya dari seorang Gershwin. Meskipun tanpa gaun yang indah, tanpa penonton memenuhi tribun, Sarada tetap memainkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, sepenuh hati. Karena ini adalah orkestra pertamanya—sekaligus terakhir untuknya. Siang ini, panggung ini adalah miliknya.

 _Rhapsody In Blue_ berakhir. Tepuk tangan menggema ke seisi ruang orkestra bagai riuh air hujan yang jatuh mengguyur atap rumah. Tim orkestra yang mengiringinya, tim panitia yang dibuatnya berhenti bekerja untuk menyimaknya, dan Paman Sasuke—dia yang bertepuk tangan paling keras, paling awal, dan bangkit berdiri dari bangku penonton paling depan untuk mengucapkan _bravo_ untuknya.

Mata Sarada berkaca-kaca, memandangi mereka semua. Bahagia mengetahui permainan pianonya berhasil menyentuh hati mereka.

"Terima kasih, Paman Sasuke. Aku senang sekali diberi kesempatan untuk tampil di atas panggung." Binar-binar bahagia di mata hitam Sarada tiba-tiba saja tersaput kesedihan. "Andai saja aku bisa menampilkan itu di depan Mama. Aku ingin Mama bangga melihatku memainkannya."

Di ujung undakan yang mereka turuni saat keluar dari gedung orkestra, langkah Paman Sasuke terhenti. Dia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sarada, seakan berusaha mengurangi kesedihannya.

"Menurutmu, kenapa ibumu membenci piano?"

Sarada mengangkat bahu. Dirinya juga tidak paham mengapa. Dulu pernah Sarada bertanya alasan sang mama membenci piano. Tapi mamanya hanya menjawab, _tidak semua hal perlu dijelaskan_. Sarada masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kebencian mamanya. Dan setiap kali ditanya, wajah cantik mamanya langsung berubah muram. Sarada tidak suka melihat mamanya sedih. Makanya Sarada lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah menanyakannya lagi.

"Karena piano dan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya membuatku teringat padamu."

Bagai kejutan di siang hari bolong, mamanya tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Mata Sarada terbelalak, sungguh terkejut. Sarada juga bingung mengapa dirinya ditarik mundur ke belakang punggung mamanya, seolah-olah dilindungi dari penculik anak paling kejam sedunia. Itu kan hanya Paman Sasuke. Lalu kenapa mata zamrud mamanya melotot menatap paman pianis itu?

Sarada melihat lengkungan di sudut bibir Paman Sasuke, senyuman sinis.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

Paman Sasuke mengenal mamanya? Sarada ingin tanyakan itu, tapi justru mamanya yang bertanya duluan, mengapa dia ada di sini, bukankah seharusnya dia sedang menginap di rumah Chouchou dan berkemping di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sarada tak bisa menjawab. Tidak tepat jika Sarada mengakui bahwa dia datang ke Konoha sendirian untuk mengejutkan mamanya di hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak, itu tidak akan membuat mamanya sedikitpun terkesan. Di saat seperti ini. Mamanya benar-benar tampak marah. Sarada merasa telah membuat kesalahan besar.

Mamanya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "Kita pulang, Sarada."

"Tunggu, Sakura. Ada yang perlu kita luruskan," kata Paman Sasuke.

"Sejak aku menandatangani surat perceraian, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diluruskan di antara kita."

Sarada terperangah mendengar ucapan mamanya. Surat perceraian?

"Begitu? Kau yakin tidak ada lagi yang perlu diluruskan?" Paman Sasuke menatap Sarada yang masih digandeng mamanya erat-erat. "Kau tega membiarkan Sarada percaya bahwa ayahnya meninggal sejak dia bayi, padahal dia berdiri tepat di depan matanya?"

Seketika napas Sarada tertahan. _Papaku? Tidak meninggal? Dia berdiri tepat di depan mataku?_ Mata hitam Sarada nanar menatap sepasang mata hitam milik Paman Sasuke. Kali itu Sarada baru menyadari mereka miliki mata yang serupa. Hitam bening bagai batu oniks.

"Sarada adalah putriku. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata mamanya.

Saat itu juga Sarada mengempaskan tangannya, melepaskan genggaman mamanya di sana. Matanya di balik kacamata menatap tajam sang mama. "Apa itu benar, Mam? Apa benar Papa tidak meninggal?"

"Apa yang kautanyakan, Sarada? Kau tidak percaya pada Mama?"

Mata hitam Sarada mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya pedih. Sarada tidak ingin percaya jika mamanya selama ini membohonginya. Tapi terlalu banyak yang mamanya sembunyikan, termasuk alasan mengapa mamanya sangat membenci piano. Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pianis. Jika mamanya juga membenci paman itu, maka Sarada mulai mengerti sesuatu.

Sarada menyeka air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. "Mama membesarkanku dengan kebohongan, hanya karena Mama membenci laki-laki yang jadi papaku?"

"Sarada ..."

Gadis kecil itu tidak mau dengar. Sarada berlari, entah mau ke mana. Jauh di dalam dadanya terasa sakit. Hatinya terluka. Bagaimana bisa mamanya tega menipunya selama ini? Bagaimana bisa mamanya tega membiarkannya besar tanpa sosok seorang ayah? Dan bagaimana bisa mamanya melarangnya menjadi seorang pianis—impian terbesarnya—hanya karena mamanya membenci seorang pianis yang pernah jadi suaminya?

Sarada tidak tahu-menahu apa yang sudah dialami mamanya dalam pernikahannya, sampai-sampai begitu dalam kebencian sang mama pada ayah dari putri semata wayangnya ini. Apapun itu, Sarada tetap saja kecewa. Sarada kecewa, karena mamanya telah membuatnya percaya bahwa papanya sudah meninggal.

Sarada berlari tak tentu arah. Ke manapun kakinya membawanya. Sarada bahkan tidak sadar melompat turun ke jalan, melintasi jalan raya begitu saja, sementara dari sebelah kiri sebuah mobil SUV sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Terlalu cepat, waktunya terlalu sempit. Sarada tidak terpikirkan lagi untuk menghindar, ketakutan membungkusnya. Matanya terpejam kuat, tak sanggup menyaksikan kematiannya sendiri. Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup terdengar mamanya menjerit memanggil namanya. Lalu yang tersisa dari pendengarannya saat itu hanya decit ban yang melengking nyaring memenuhi udara, suara benturan yang keras, kaca pecah. Dan semuanya jadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam mimpinya, Sarada melihat Paman Sasuke terbaring di atas aspal, mendekap tubuhnya yang kecil. Paman Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Dengung sirine ambulans sayup-sayup terdengar mendekat, lalu orang-orang berseragam biru memisahkan Paman Sasuke darinya. Tubuh Paman Sasuke diangkat ke atas tandu, tangannya terkulai lemah ke bawah, sementara tetesan-tetesan darah entah berasal dari luka di mana mengalir ke ujung-ujung jarinya.

Sarada mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menggapai Paman Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Pandangannya memburam. Lalu gelap.

.

.

Sarada membuka mata pelan-pelan dan langsung menemukan wajah mamanya.

Mata mamanya merah dan sedikit bengkak, seperti habis menangis berjam-jam. Tapi raut wajah muramnya sedikit terhapus begitu melihat Sarada membuka mata.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Nak. Mama khawatir sekali."

"Di mana Paman Sasuke, Mam? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia yang menolongku, kan?"

Mamanya mengangguk pelan. "Dia ada di kamarnya, sudah ditangani dokter dan para perawat dengan baik. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Sarada meragukan itu. Dalam mimpinya—atau dia sungguh-sungguh melihatnya sebelum pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit—Paman Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sepertinya dia mengalami luka parah. Sarada ingin memastikannya. Dia harus melihatnya sendiri.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sayang?" Mamanya menahan Sarada di tempat tidur. "Kau belum boleh turun dari tempat tidur. Tubuhmu masih belum kuat."

Demi melihat wajah cemas mamanya, Sarada tidak melawan.

"Mama lega kau tidak terluka. Tapi jangan pernah lagi tiba-tiba lompat ke jalan seperti tadi. Mengerti? Kau membuat Mama takut."

Sarada menghindari tatapan mata mamanya. Wajahnya menekuk. Sedih, juga marah. "Apa selama ini Mama tidak takut membohongiku? Kalau aku masih punya papa, kenapa Mama bilang papaku meninggal sejak aku bayi?"

Di sebelahnya, mamanya tidak langsung menjawab. Sarada mendengar napasnya terhela berat. "Kau masih terlalu kecil, Sarada. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Aku masih kecil, tapi aku cukup mengerti kalau berbohong itu tidak baik. Bukankah Nenek Mebuki selalu bilang begitu? Sekali saja seseorang ketahuan berbohong, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang mau percaya."

Air mata mamanya jatuh. Tapi mamanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya, biar aku saja."

Sarada terkejut melihat Itachi Uchiha berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawatnya. Plester bersama kapas ditempelkan melintang di atas tulang hidungnya dan ada sedikit bercak darah kering di dekat lubang hidungnya, membuat Sarada bertanya-tanya apa mungkin paman ini juga ikut menolongnya dari tabrakan sampai terluka begitu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Mamanya tahu-tahu saja sudah berdiri dari bangku, menatap tajam Paman Itachi dengan mata merah yang masih basah.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku datang hanya untuk bicara. Ada banyak masalah yang perlu diluruskan."

"Sudah kubilang, sejak menandatangani surat cerai, tidak ada lagi yang perlu diluruskan. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu, apalagi dari adikmu. Tolong beritahu dia, apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk putriku tadi tidak membuatku melupakan semuanya." Suara mamanya naik satu tingkat.

Tapi Paman Itachi tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dengan suara yang tegas dia berkata, "Tidak, Sakura. Aku harus menyampaikannya. Paling tidak demi Sarada, putrimu berhak mendapatkan penjelasan."

"Apa Paman tahu kenapa Mama berbohong padaku kalau papaku sudah meninggal?" Sarada ambil kesempatan bertanya. Menatap Paman Itachi dengan harapan agar penjelasan itu memang ada padanya. Jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya saat ini.

"Ya, Sarada. Paman tahu alasannya." Paman Itachi menghela napas. "Paman tahu semuanya, karena Paman-lah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas perceraian papa dan mamamu."

Orang yang paling bertanggung jawab? Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Paman Itachi? Sarada bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Saat Sarada menoleh pada mamanya, mata zamrud mamanya terbelalak menatap paman berambut panjang itu.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan Penulis:_

Saya mimpi apa ya bisa apdet sekilat ini? Haha! Kalian juga pasti bertanya-tanya. Kayaknya juga bentar lagi hujan gede xD

Yah, berhubung mood saya lagi bagus (pake banget), jadi saya mau bikin kalian senang juga :p

Nggak asing dengan ff SasuSaku AU berjudul _We Start With Imperfection_? Buat yang udah pernah baca, pasti kalian bakal berpikir ff saya ini ada kemiripan dengan ff tersebut. Di sini saya mau klarifikasi sedikit. Yes, saya akui temanya memang serupa: SasuSaku yang berpisah, dan Sasuke nggak kenal anaknya.

Tapi jujur aja ini lahir dari ide saya sendiri. Waktu terpikirkan ide ini, mulai mengembangkannya dan jadi gambaran utuh satu cerita, saya baru menyadari kalo sebelumnya sudah ada ff dengan tema seperti ini. Awalnya sih agak ragu buat lanjutin nulis. Tapi kemudian saya teringat sama kata-kata penulis favorit saya. Kurang lebih seperti ini, _Tema boleh sama, ide boleh serupa, yang penting bagaimana si penulis menceritakannya_. Ibarat memasak. Bahan dasarnya satu, misalnya ayam. Ada yang bikin ayam goreng, ada yang bikin ayam penyet, ada yang bikin ayam sayur. Tergantung dari tangan masing-masing pemasaknya *saya tidak bertanggung jawab jikalau terjadi lapar massal* xD

Gitu deh pokoknya. Mirip memang iya, tapi karya saya orisinil, nggak mencontek siapapun. Semoga bisa dipahami :3

 **Terima kasih untuk:**

nuniisurya26, Ricchi, changmay44, adora13, kimmy ranaomi, xoxo, Biya Edogawa, mantika mochi, ucul world, wowwoh geegee, Angsa Putih, lightflower22, hanazono yuri, goodbye summer, ikatriplesblingers, nekonade, mc-kyan, ipong, BlackRed Flower, pinktomato, pocahonsat, Jamurlumutan, LVenge, 5a5u5aku5ara, ayuniejung, sakura uchiha stivani, Tisha, Uchiha Pioo, suket alang alang, respitasari, chae121, arisahagiwara chan, raissaamhrni2, himeta-chan, lenytaaptr, chacha chan 9250, dianarndraha, iya baka-san, zarachan, Hinamori Hikari

dan semua yang udah nge-review tanpa nama, yang membaca tapi nggak review, juga yang udah nge-fav dan nge-alert

Promosi numpang lewat:

Alhamdulillah novel pertama saya sudah terbit. Kalian mungkin tau ff _The Wind And Dandelion_? Yap, ff saya yang satu itu saya tulis ulang jadi orifik dan sudah bisa dipesan online! Untuk pemesanan silakan kunjungi profil saya, ada link yang bisa langsung di klik :)

Terima kasih udah mampir!


	3. Chapter 3

Kamar rawat Sarada mendadak lengang.

Sadara masih terdiam karena belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Paman Itachi bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas perceraian mama dan papanya. Sementara itu mamanya tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, selain menatap Paman Itachi tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Pria berambut panjang itu pun mulai berbicara pada mamanya, "Dalam keluarga kami, Uchiha, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya penerus bakat musik keluarga yang diturunkan sejak kakek buyut kami. Bakat itu mengalir kental dalam darahnya. Karena itu, orangtua kami menaruh harapan besar padanya.

"Saat kabar pernikahan kalian sampai ke telinga orangtua kami, ketakutan dan kecemasan melanda mereka. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah khawatir jika Sasuke mengencani seorang gadis, karena hubungannya tidak akan pernah serius. Tapi hari itu tiba-tiba mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke telah menikahi seorang gadis Konoha. Di usianya yang masih terlalu muda, apalagi saat itu dia sedang menapaki tangga menuju puncak kariernya. Pernikahan kalian adalah kabar buruk, mereka menganggap itu hanya akan menghambat karier musik Sasuke. Karenanya mereka memintaku untuk mengurus masalah ini.

"Pandanganku kurang lebih sama seperti kedua orangtuaku. Bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah serius dalam hubungan cintanya; dia belum dewasa dalam urusan itu. Selama ini orientasinya adalah karier, tujuannya satu-satunya adalah panggung orkestra di Eropa. Sama sekali bukan pernikahan. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menikah, dengan gadis yang baru dua bulan dikenalnya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Sama seperti kedua orangtuaku, aku yakin Sasuke tidak serius dengan pernikahannya.

"Makanya aku harus membereskan masalah ini sesegera mungkin. Aku mengatur jadwal tur Eropa untuk memisahkan kalian. Aku membuat Sasuke sibuk, penuh dengan jadwal pertunjukan, agar dia tidak punya waktu untuk menghubungimu. Tapi waktu itu Sasuke nekat kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk menemuimu. Dengan cara apapun aku langsung membawanya pergi, sejauh mungkin darimu. Kulakukan segala cara untuk membuat kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, tidak akan saling bicara lagi. Aku memblokir nomor ponsel Sasuke agar kau tidak bisa menghubunginya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku membuat kalian benar-benar kehilangan kontak. Tanpa saling bertukar kabar, hubungan jarak jauh kalian tidak akan bertahan.

"Dan hari itu aku mendatangimu, Sakura. Mengatakan semua kebohongan itu agar kau percaya bahwa Sasuke selama ini tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, hanya mempermainkanmu. Setelah aku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu di surat cerai, aku mendatangi Sasuke, mengatakan hal yang lebih buruk tentangmu padanya. Bahwa kau tidak pernah tertarik padanya, kau hanya memanfaatkan kepopulerannya untuk meninggikan namamu sebagai dokter di mata publik. Dan begitulah adikku. Perasaannya lebih mudah hancur jika aku mengatakan itu daripada jika kukatakan hatimu telah berpaling pada pria lain."

Sarada melihat mamanya terdiam seperti patung di tempatnya berdiri. Sarada tidak terlalu memahami cerita yang disampaikan Paman Itachi, masalah orang dewasa memang memusingkan. Tapi inti dari cerita itu sepertinya Paman Itachi telah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk, yang membuat mamanya terluka. Lihat saja tatapan mata mamanya sejak tadi tertunduk, sementara cairan bening menumpuk di pelupuknya, siap untuk tumpah kapan saja.

Paman Itachi rupanya belum selesai dengan pengakuan dosanya.

"Aku berhasil menjalankan semua rencanaku, kalian akhirnya terpisah. Aku berhasil menjaga aset keluarga, Sasuke mulai mendapat perhatian di kancah musik klasik Eropa. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa puas dengan semua yang telah Sasuke capai. Hari-harinya setelah perpisahan denganmu jadi begitu suram. Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian di kamarnya. Orangtuaku khawatir dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya sendiri, meskipun nyatanya tidak. Kesendiriannya memang membuatnya produktif menciptakan karya. Tapi fokusnya pada musik hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit dari luka hatinya—luka yang kusebabkan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar."

Sarada melihat air mata mamanya akhirnya jatuh, menetes titik demi titik di lantai kamar rawatnya. Paman Itachi melangkah maju entah hendak melakukan apa, namun mamanya segera berbalik badan memunggungi pria berambut panjang itu.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi," suara mamanya gemetar karena isak.

"Ini mungkin memuakkan bagimu, tapi kau harus tahu, Sakura," kata Paman Itachi. "Dua belas tahun aku berusaha membayar kesalahanku. Aku berusaha mempertemukan kalian. Tapi kau menghilang, sementara Sasuke tidak mau kembali ke Jepang karena tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Bertahun-tahun aku berharap bisa menyatukan kalian kembali.

"Lalu kemarin di Bandara Konoha aku menemukan Sarada di antara kerumunan penggemar Sasuke. Aku tahu gadis kecil itu. Dia putrimu bersama Sasuke, yang ada dalam kandunganmu waktu aku mengantar surat cerai padamu. Aku melihat kesempatan yang telah kutunggu bertahun-tahun. Makanya aku membawa Sarada ikut bersama kami ke hotel, dengan harapan kau akan muncul."

Dalam cerita yang panjang itu, akhirnya ada yang Sarada pahami. Alasan kenapa Paman Itachi repot-repot membawanya ke hotel tempat Sasuke Uchiha si pianis terkenal itu menginap. Bukan karena Paman Itachi mengira Sarada adalah penggemar kecil yang mati-matian ingin bertemu idolanya. Tapi karena memang Paman Itachi sudah tahu, bahwa gadis kecil ini adalah putri dari adiknya.

Sarada menatap Paman Itachi. Tidak tahu harus marah, karena dia yang telah membuat mama dan papanya berpisah. Atau harus berterima kasih, karena berkat dialah Sarada bisa bertemu dengan papa yang selama ini dianggapnya telah meninggal.

Paman Itachi menghela napas panjang, menatap sendu punggung mamanya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau marah padaku, Sakura. Itu sudah seharusnya. Dan kau pantas membenciku. Bahkan Sasuke mematahkan hidungku begitu kuberitahu semuanya. Tapi rasa sakit yang kuterima ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan semua yang telah kulakukan pada kalian dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Plester di atas tulang hidung Paman Itachi kembali menjadi perhatian Sarada. Rupanya itu bukan luka yang didapatnya karena menolong Sarada dari kecelakaan. Tapi Paman Sasuke yang menyebabkannya—papanya. Apakah mereka berkelahi karena masalah ini? Sarada bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Tujuanku menceritakan semua ini bukan untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu, Sakura," kata Paman Itachi. "Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan diriku. Jika kau tidak bisa memaafkanku dan membenciku seumur hidupmu, itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk membayar dosaku pada kalian. Dengan menceritakan ini, aku berharap kau bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk masa depan kalian—kau, Sasuke, dan tentu saja Sarada."

"Aku hanya ingin kau pergi sekarang juga," mamanya berucap.

"Sakura, jika kau tidak bisa memutuskan untuk dirimu, pikirkanlah putrimu—"

"Kumohon ...," mamanya berkata tegas, "pergilah."

Sarada tidak paham bagaimana pembicaraan itu berakhir. Paman Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia menuruti keinginan mamanya untuk pergi. Namun sebelum melangkah keluar, Paman Itachi memandang Sarada untuk beberapa saat. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap sedih, helaan napasnya terdengar berat. Lalu sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang mengayun tertutup.

"Mam ..."

Mamanya menyeka air mata, menoleh pada Sarada dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum, tampak pahit. Mamanya bilang ingin ke toilet sebentar. Tapi setengah jam kemudian baru kembali dengan mata yang lebih bengkak dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada pembahasan lagi soal pembicaraan dengan Paman Itachi.

Ada rasa kecewa di hati Sarada ketika mamanya bilang mereka akan langsung kembali ke Konoha. Mamanya sudah memesan tiket pesawat, berangkat besok sore. Mereka akan langsung ke bandara begitu Sarada keluar dari rumah sakit.

Itu artinya tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Paman Sasuke—papanya.

Sarada sudah berusaha mengunjunginya di kamar rawatnya. Tapi saat Sarada datang ke sana tanpa sepengetahuan mamanya, Paman Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Seorang perawat bilang Paman Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya beberapa jam setelah luka di kepalanya diobati.

Hati Sarada langsung tertohok, Paman Sasuke terluka di kepala karena menolongnya? Bagaimana dengan resitalnya yang akan berlangsung malam ini? Sarada semakin merasa bersalah. Semoga saja acaranya tidak dibatalkan, harapnya dalam hati.

Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah mama dan papanya?

Meskipun sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Paman Itachi, Sarada merasa mamanya justru menghindar. Ingin buru-buru meninggalkan Konoha. Apa itu artinya mamanya juga ingin segera meninggalkan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke Uchiha?

Sarada menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal. Menghela napas panjang.

Rasanya tidak rela jika harus pergi begitu saja. Sarada ingin bertemu lagi dengan Paman Sasuke. Ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apa saja. Tentang piano, tentang Rachmaninoff atau Mozart, tentang Eropa ... Sarada bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongannya dari kecelakaan itu.

Sarada ingin menatapnya sekali lagi. Bukan sebagai Paman Sasuke. Tapi sebagai Papa.

Tiba-tiba Sarada teringat sesuatu. Dia mengambil ransel dari kolong ranjang, mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalamnya. Ponsel baru, hadiah dari Paman Itachi sebagai ganti ponselnya yang hilang dicuri seorang kleptomania.

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Sarada. Sebuah rencana sedang tersusun dalam benaknya.

 **...**

 _Debussy's Claire de Lune_ mengalun di ruang tengah hotel tempat Sasuke Uchiha si pianis terkenal itu menginap. Sasuke sedang memainkannya. Mengenang masa dua belas tahun yang lalu ketika dia melamar gadis pemilik mata sewarna permata zamrud, gadis yang menawan hatinya. Sejak awal hingga sekarang. Ya, Sasuke masih mencintainya. Tetap mencintainya. Akan selalu mencintainya selamanya.

Sejak Sasuke mengenal rasa ketertarikan pada lawan jenis, tidak pernah ada perempuan yang bertahta di hatinya. Meskipun hidupnya dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik, mereka berusaha mendekatinya, berusaha mendapatkan tempat di hatinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang sungguh-sungguh mendapatkan tempat istimewa itu. Tidak ada yang mampu menawan hatinya. Kecuali gadis itu.

Pertemuan mereka memang tidak mengesankan. Gara-gara pria mabuk menabraknya hingga membuat lengannya celaka. Saat itu rasanya Sasuke ingin mengejar orang itu, memakinya habis-habisan, kalau perlu mematahkan tangannya. Tapi menyadari apa yang dia dapat setelah kecelakaan, Sasuke justru ingin memberi pria mabuk itu hadiah, karena berkat ulahnya Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan tulang rusuknya yang hilang. Gadis yang rambutnya sewarna bunga musim semi, gadis pemilik mata seindah permata zamrud yang menawan hatinya. Sakura Haruno. Pertemuan itu singkat, namun tidak membuat Sasuke ragu sedikitpun bahwa gadis itulah masa depannya. Pada malam itu Sasuke mempersembahkan musik paling romantis untuk sang pujaan hati, demi meminta sang gadis menjadi bagian dari hidupnya hingga dia menutup mata.

Sasuke menghela napas di tengah alunan _Claire de Lune_ yang seharusnya romantis justru terdengar sendu kali ini.

Seharusnya hari itu Sasuke merobek surat perceraian yang dibawa kakaknya, Itachi. Harusnya dia tidak percaya begitu saja saat Itachi mengatakan Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintai dirinya, selain hanya memanfaatkan kepopulerannya semata. Jika Sasuke sungguh mencintai wanita itu, seharusnya dia mendatanginya. Bertanya langsung padanya, benarkah wanita itu tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Tapi Sasuke terlalu takut. Tidak punya nyali untuk mendengar sendiri kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut wanita yang telah menjadi pujaan hatinya. Sasuke hanya akan benar-benar hancur.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah laki-laki paling bodoh di muka bumi. Jika saja dulu dia tidak menjadi seorang pengecut, barangkali perpisahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu saat itu Sakura sedang mengandung. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, buah hatinya ada di sana, dia tinggalkan bersama belahan jiwanya. Melihatnya kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik. Memiliki rambut sehitam rambutnya, mata sejernih matanya. Tapi tentu saja kecantikan wajahnya diwarisi dari sang ibu. Dan gadis kecilnya mewarisi bakat bermain piano dari dirinya. Mengetahui itu semua setelah dua belas tahun berlalu membuat Sasuke merasa jadi ayah yang tidak berguna.

Dia ingin membayarnya. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia ingin bicara dengan Sakura, tapi jujur saja dirinya takut Sakura menolaknya. Dia tidak akan sanggup patah hati sekali lagi.

Maka siang ini, Sasuke hanya bisa menenggelamkan diri dalam permainan pianonya yang suram. Sampai-sampai mengabaikan perkataan kakaknya.

"Sasuke, makan siangmu sudah datang."

Dia tidak peduli. Meneruskan permainan pianonya.

"Sasuke, ada kiriman bunga semoga-cepat-sembuh dari _fans club_ -mu."

Dia tetap asyik tenggelam dalam nada-nada romantis yang jadinya menyayat hati.

"Sasuke, sudah waktunya ke rumah sakit, kontrol luka di kepalamu."

Dia masih belum menyahut.

"Sasuke—"

Tiba-tiba suara piano berdentang kencang, Sasuke menekan tuts keras-keras. Mata hitamnya terlempar tajam pada Itachi. "Kau pergi saja sendirian sana. Jangan bicara denganku!"

Kakaknya mengangkat bahu. "Ponselmu bergetar," beritahunya, menunjuk benda di atas meja dengan dagu.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, memelototi punggung kakaknya hingga menghilang ke koridor. Sayang sekali Itachi hanya punya satu hidung, padahal dia ingin mematahkannya lagi. Dan ponselnya lebih baik dimatikan. Siapa pula yang mengganggunya ini? Namun niat Sasuke itu urung begitu membaca nama Sarada muncul di layar ponsel.

Gadis kecil itu mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat. _Paman, tolong aku. Aku tersesat di suatu tempat saat sedang jalan-jalan sendirian._

Sasuke membalas. _Kau tidak bersama ibumu?_

Satu menit kemudian Sarada membalas. _Mama mendadak ada urusan pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Ini hari terakhir kami di Konoha, aku tidak mau pulang tanpa melihat sendiri festival melihat bunga sakura yang terkenal itu._

 _Baiklah. Nyalakan GPS di ponselmu. Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggulah._ Sasuke mengirimkan balasan terakhir. Lalu dia mengambil mantel dan berjalan keluar kamar hotel.

 **...**

Taksi yang dinaiki Sakura bersama Sarada berhenti di gerbang masuk taman kota. Seharusnya mereka ke bandara, empat jam lagi pesawat tujuan Suna akan lepas landas. Alih-alih, pemberhentian mereka justru di tempat yang paling terkenal di Konoha dengan bunga-bunga sakuranya.

Apa boleh buat. Sakura mana pernah sanggup menolak jika putri semata wayangnya sudah menatapnya dengan mata hitam besar penuh permohonan. Lagi pula Sakura tidak tega membawa putrinya pulang ke Suna tanpa melihat tempat paling cantik di Konoha padahal mereka sudah jauh-jauh ke sana. Ber- _hanami_ sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Masih sempat ke bandara dua jam lagi, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Hari ini 28 Maret, tepat di hari ulang tahun Sakura. Bunga-bunga merah muda sedang mekar penuh. Ke manapun mata memandang dipenuhi dengan nuansa merah muda. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang berguguran menambah eksotis suasana musim semi.

"Mam, kita _selfie_ di sana, yuk!"

Putri kecilnya tidak menunggu Sakura menjawab ya atau tidak. Sarada langsung berlari ke dekat pagar tepi sungai, menarik tangan Sakura. Menjadikan pohon sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran sebagai latar belakang, putri kecilnya berpose lucu; memeluk leher Sakura sembari wajahnya menghadap kamera ponsel dengan mengembungkan pipinya sendiri, Sakura tersenyum. Jepretan ke dua, putrinya diam-diam mengecup pipi Sakura bersamaan dengan menekan tombol _take_ kamera ponselnya, wajah Sakura terekam dengan mata zamrud membesar terkejut. Sekarang giliran Sakura merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sarada. Dia membalas kelakuan jail putrinya; mengecup pipinya sementara gadis kecil itu berusaha menghindar tapi tak berhasil. Jepretan ke tiga merekam wajah Sarada yang menyengir mendapatkan serangan kecupan dari mamanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mam," kata Sarada. Tiba-tiba menyelipkan sekuncup bunga sakura ke atas daun telinga Sakura ketika mamanya itu sedang asyik melihat-lihat hasil jepretan mereka di layar ponsel. Gadis kecil itu mengecup pipinya, lalu berkata, "Aku sayang Mama."

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Seakan bayangan masa lalu melintas di depan matanya. Putri kecilnya baru saja membuatnya merasa _deja vu_.

Sakura menatapnya, tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepala hitamnya. "Mama juga sayang padamu, Sarada."

Betapa putri kecilnya itu mirip sekali dengan papanya, pikir Sakura. _Laki-laki itu_.

Sakura ingat persis tempat di mana dia berdiri sekarang. Pagar tepi sungai di mana pohon sakura paling besar di taman ini merindang. Dua belas tahun lalu, di tempat ini Sasuke Uchiha yang baru beberapa hari resmi menjadi suaminya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tidak ada cincin bertahtakan permata atau kalung berbandul kristal yang menjadi hadiahnya. Hanya seucap kalimat _selamat ulang tahun_ , sekuncup kembang sakura yang diselipkan lelaki itu di atas daun telinganya, dan sekecup ciuman manis di bibirnya.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Ucapannya saat itu. Persis seperti yang putrinya lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hari itu adalah ulang tahun paling indah yang bisa Sakura kenang. Tapi sekarang, kenangan itu hanya membuat hatinya berdenyut perih.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Mata zamrudnya sendu menatap hamparan sungai besar di hadapannya. Beberapa gondola cantik yang dinaiki wisatawan bergoyang-goyang di atas permukaan sungai. Terombang-ambing. Bagai masa depannya saat ini.

Setelah Sakura tahu cerita yang sebenarnya. Semua yang telah terjadi, yang menjadi penyebab luka hatinya yang tak pernah sembuh, tidak lain hanyalah kesalahpahaman belaka. Entah Sakura harus marah pada siapa. Itachi Uchiha yang merencanakan skenario itu? Atau justru dirinya sendiri? Andai dulu dia punya nyali untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Bertanya langsung padanya, benarkah cinta lelaki itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Namun sakit hatinya telah membuatnya lebih dulu menderita. Bagaimana bisa dia mendatangi laki-laki yang telah membuatnya terluka, hanya untuk terluka lebih dalam lagi?

Sekarang setelah kenyataan terkuak. Setelah Sakura tahu kejadian sesungguhnya tidak seperti yang dia kira selama dua belas tahun ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Memikirkan hatinya yang telah lama hancur. Serpihannya terkubur jauh sekali di dasar. Bagaimana bisa dia menata kembali semua itu? Harus mulai dari mana dia menggali patahan-patahan hati yang telah terkubur itu?

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas panjang, seakan ada tambang yang mengikat erat dadanya hingga napasnya sesak.

Kepala merah mudanya menoleh ketika telinganya menangkap derap langkah kaki yang terhenti. Tepat di belakangnya. Matanya membesar sedikit menemukan laki-laki yang sejak tadi dia lamunkan.

Sasuke Uchiha juga tampak terkejut melihat Sakura. Napasnya sedikit tersengal. Dia habis berlari? Tangannya memegang ponsel.

"Bukannya kau ada urusan mendadak di rumah sakit?" dia bertanya.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Urusanku di rumah sakit sudah selesai sejak kemarin. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Sarada memintaku menjemputnya, katanya dia tersesat."

"Sarada? Dia sedang ke toilet—" Mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap, seketika saja menyadari sesuatu. Dia mendesis pelan, hatinya jengkel. "Anak nakal itu! Biar kujewer telinganya!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan lakukan itu. Bukankah Sarada anak yang sangat penurut?"

Sakura melirik tangan Sasuke di lengannya. Saat itu juga lelaki itu melepasnya, berlagak menggaruk rambut di kepalanya yang masih dililit perban. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ingin bertemu mata dengan lelaki itu.

"Ya, Sarada sangat penurut," kata Sakura, memecah hening di antara dirinya dan mantan suaminya. "Dia mengerti bagaimana aku membesarkannya seorang diri."

"Syukurlah, kau membesarkannya dengan baik."

Sakura tidak ingin mendengar itu sebagai pujian. Maka dia diam saja, tak berkomentar. Seharusnya obrolan mereka setelah dua belas tahun tidak bertemu bukan seperti ini, terlalu cepat menyinggung hal sensitif.

"Bagaimana dengan kepalamu? Kudengar resitalnya dibatalkan," kata Sakura kemudian. Matanya memperhatikan kapal-kapal penyeberangan kecil yang sebentar lagi berlabuh di daratan seberang. Masih enggan menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Ah, ya. Itachi terlalu berlebihan membatalkan pertunjukanku. Padahal lukaku tidak seberapa, hanya gegar otak kecil," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi resital yang batal bisa dijadwal ulang. Sedangkan seseorang yang berharga tidak akan pernah kembali jika sudah pergi."

Sakura terdiam lagi, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Obrolan ini rasanya semakin lama semakin berat saja. Setelah dua belas tahun terpisah, saling terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman, hanya inikah yang bisa mereka bicarakan? Mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini, bahkan ketika pertama kali bertemu. Sekarang untuk menatap wajahnya saja Sakura tak sanggup. Waktu yang terlampau panjang dan hati yang terlanjur luka dalam seakan menjadi tembok tinggi yang membatasi ruang keakraban mereka. Barangkali dia dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa lagi seperti dulu.

Di sebelahnya Sasuke berdeham kecil, menarik perhatian. "Kudengar, kau sudah jadi kepala rumah sakit di Suna. Selamat, ya. Kau berhasil mencapainya."

"Aku sudah gagal pada satu hal dalam hidupku. Jadi, aku harus berhasil pada hal lain."

"Prinsip hidup yang baik," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam. Obrolan mereka sekali lagi menyentuh masalah sensitif.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura mengalihkan topik. "Penggemarmu tambah banyak sekarang?"

Lelaki yang mewariskan sepasang mata hitam yang indah pada putrinya itu tertawa ringan. "Jadi itu fokusmu? Yah, mereka tambah banyak—dan semakin mengerikan. Di manapun aku datang, semua gadis penggemar hampir mencakar wajahku."

Tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk tidak tertawa. Biar suasana mencair sedikit. Bukankah sejak dulu Sasuke selalu seperti itu? Mengucapkan sesuatu yang konyol dengan selera humor yang payah, hanya untuk membuat Sakura tertawa—paling tidak tersenyum.

"Kau berhasil mendapat tempat di Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Sakura segera tahu saat melihat tatapan terkejutnya, mungkin dia sedikit kurang yakin dengan pendengarannya. Siapa yang akan percaya jika wanita yang telah membencinya bertahun-tahun ternyata belum melupakan cita-cita terbesarnya. Mungkin itu yang Sasuke pikirkan, duga Sakura.

Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas, memang begitulah adanya. Dia masih ingat jelas di mana Sasuke ingin sekali tampil dengan pianonya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana binar mata Sasuke ketika membayangkan dirinya ada di panggung bersama grup orkestra paling terkenal di dunia itu. Sakura tak pernah lupa—mungkin tak akan pernah.

"Ya, akhirnya setelah dua setengah tahun aku manggung di Vienna State Opera," jawab Sasuke. "Tidak mudah. Tapi aku selalu ingat ucapan seseorang, _kesabaran dalam kerja keras tidak akan mungkin berbuah sia-sia_."

Itu ucapan Sakura. Sebaris kata yang pernah Sakura ucapkan untuk lelaki itu, ketika dua belas tahun yang lalu dia gagal bergabung dengan sebuah grup orkestra di London.

Sakura tahu di sebelahnya Sasuke sedang menantinya untuk berpaling padanya, sedang menanti sepasang mata zamrudnya untuk melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi pandangan mata Sakura tidak pindah ke mana-mana, hanya lurus pada kelopak bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran di atas permukaan sungai yang beriak.

"Sakura, kau mulai menyukai Debussy yang dulu jadi pianis favoritmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura tidak siap dengan itu, bibirnya digigit. Itu memang bukan pertanyaan lamaran, tapi Sakura merasa beribu kali lebih sulit untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau tahu, tidak mudah menyukai sesuatu setelah kau membencinya."

Lelaki di sebelahnya menghela napas. "Apakah jawaban itu mewakili semuanya?"

"Kumohon, Sasuke ..." Tatapan Sakura akhirnya jatuh pada sepasang mata hitam laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya. "Aku tidak siap memutuskan apapun saat ini."

Sasuke Uchiha hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian lelaki itu menyerahkan sekuncup bunga sakura ke hadapannya. Tersenyum tipis, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Sakura mengambilnya, bibirnya membalas senyum. "Terima kasih."

Untuk ucapannya, tidak menyangka lelaki itu masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Dan untuk tidak memaksanya membicarakan masalah mereka lebih lanjut.

 **...**

Bibir Sarada mengerucut. Sebal melihat mamanya dan Paman Sasuke—papanya—bicara dengan kekakuan seperti itu. Seperti baru saling kenal saja. Padahal dulu mereka pernah menikah, dulu pernah saling menyayangi. Apa susahnya berbaikan lagi? Orang dewasa memang rumit, pikir Sarada.

Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangan, memanggil mamanya dan Paman Sasuke dari atas gondola, tempat di mana dia sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Mama! Paman Sasuke!"

Keduanya menoleh. Tentu saja dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Apalagi mamanya. Lihatlah wajahnya berubah galak, melotot. Tangannya bertopang di pinggang. Aduh, mamanya sebentar lagi mengomel. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mamanya bisa begitu menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Gawat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Sarada? Tadi bilangnya ke toilet! Cepat kembali ke sini! Berbahaya kalau sendirian di sana!"

Saat itu Paman Sasuke menahan lengan mamanya yang berteriak-teriak panik di pinggir pagar sungai. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mamanya kembali bersikap tenang. Mereka berjalan ke ujung dermaga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Kelihatannya mereka hendak menyusul Sarada dengan menaiki sebuah gondola yang sudah siap bersama tukang kayuhnya di tepi dermaga.

Dari kejauhan Sarada memperhatikan insiden kecil ketika keduanya naik ke atas gondola. Paman Sasuke melangkah duluan, disusul mamanya. Karena gondola bergoyang akibat gelombang air sungai, mamanya hampir jatuh. Dengan sigap Paman Sasuke menangkap tubuh limbung mamanya, sehingga mereka nyaris berpelukan. Sarada terkikik-kikik senang menyaksikannya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, menjepret adegan barusan dengan ponsel barunya. Wajah cantik mamanya terekam dengan pipi merona. Jepret lagi. Kali ini wajah mamanya menatap galak padanya.

"Jangan memotret sembarangan, Sarada! Mama akan buat perhitungan denganmu!"

Tapi gadis kecil itu mengabaikan ancaman mamanya. Memotret lagi ketika mamanya sekali lagi nyaris jatuh dan dipegangi Paman Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar serasi, pikir Sarada sembari memperhatikan hasil jepretannya di layar ponsel.

Siang itu Sarada bersama mamanya menghabiskan satu jam terakhir mereka di Konoha bersama Paman Sasuke. Menikmati pemandangan serba merah muda dari atas gondola yang mengarungi sepanjang tepi sungai yang ditumbuhi pepohonan sakura—setelah Sarada pindah ke gondola mamanya dan Paman Sasuke.

Mereka berfoto bersama. Sarada dengan mamanya, dipotretkan Paman Sasuke. Sarada dengan Paman Sasuke, dipotretkan mamanya. Saat-saat paling canggung adalah ketika Sarada meminta mamanya berfoto berdua saja dengan Paman Sasuke. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, tapi tampak sama-sama kaku. Jadilah yang terekam kamera hanya senyum-ala-kadarnya di wajah Paman Sasuke, sementara wajah mamanya berpaling dengan pipi kemerah-merahan. Sarada cemberut melihat layar ponselnya, bukan hasil potret yang bagus. Tapi dia tersenyum jail sendiri mengingat dirinya sudah punya foto mamanya dan Paman Sasuke yang jauh lebih bagus daripada ini. Dia tidak jadi kecewa.

Sebelum gondola menepi, Sarada mengejutkan mamanya dan Paman Sasuke dengan meminta pada bapak pengayuh gondola untuk memotretkan mereka bertiga. Dengan latar belakang tepi sungai yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Sarada duduk di tengah, mamanya di kanan dan Paman Sasuke di kiri. Bapak pengayuh gondola menghitung mundur sampai tiga. Dan kamera menjepret, merekam pose Sarada memeluk leher mamanya dan Paman Sasuke bersamaan, mengabadikan binar bahagia di wajah imut gadis kecil itu.

Ini akan jadi hari yang tidak akan pernah Sarada lupakan.

Paman Sasuke mengantar mereka ke bandara. Mengantar mereka sampai ke gerbang keberangkatan.

Tiba saatnya perpisahan. Rasanya amat berat bagi Sarada untuk melangkahkan kaki. Jika bisa, dia tidak mau ke mana-mana. Jika dengan begitu dia tidak akan berpisah dengan Paman Sasuke, maka biar dia di situ saja selamanya.

Tapi mamanya tersenyum singkat pada Paman Sasuke dan berkata, "Terima kasih." Lalu menggandeng tangan Sarada, sedikit menariknya ikut pergi.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," kata Paman Sasuke.

Sarada menoleh pada mamanya, lalu pada Paman Sasuke yang mereka tinggal di belakang. Tidak adakah yang harus mereka ucapkan selain dua kalimat singkat itu? Apakah akan berakhir begini saja? Tiba-tiba hati Sarada diliputi kesedihan. Gadis kecil itu tak punya daya bahkan hanya untuk menegakkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Paman Sasuke. Dia tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Sakura ..."

Suara Paman Sasuke membuat Sarada menoleh. Pria itu masih berdiri di sana, seakan menanti sesuatu. Sarada menoleh kembali pada mamanya, mencoba mengerti maksud dari raut wajahnya saat ini. Mata zamrud mamanya menatap lurus Paman Sasuke.

"Jika kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu ..." Paman Sasuke menelan ludah. "Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu. Biarkan Sarada meneruskan mimpinya. Biarkan putri kita berada di panggung itu suatu hari nanti."

Mamanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengusap kepala hitam Sarada dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Saat itu Sarada berlari pada Paman Sasuke. Menubruknya, memeluk lehernya ketika pria itu berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Paman Sasuke menyeka air mata di ekor mata Sarada ketika pelukannya terlepas.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _Papa_?"

Mata hitam yang serupa dengan Sarada itu membesar sedikit, tertegun, tak percaya. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah putri kecilku, Sarada."

Air mata gadis kecil itu jatuh lagi. Dia memeluk lagi Paman Sasuke—papanya—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Papa ..."

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada jadi sangat pendiam di pesawat. Tidak bicara apapun, selain menatap ke luar jendela dengan mata sendu. Pemandangan Konoha yang bernuansa merah muda saat musim semi jika dilihat dari ketinggian sekian ribu meter di atas permukaan laut itu barangkali tidak akan pernah dia temukan lagi. Hatinya bersedih.

Seandainya mereka tidak harus berpisah. Seandainya mama dan Paman Sasuke—bisa bersama lagi.

Bukankah masalahnya sudah selesai? Bukankah mereka sudah saling bicara? Lalu kenapa mereka tidak memutuskan untuk bersama lagi, tinggal bersama sebagaimana layaknya keluarga?

Apa mereka tidak memikirkan gadis kecil ini? Putri mereka, yang sangat merindukan sosok seorang ayah.

Sarada menoleh pada mamanya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ingin mempertanyakan semua itu padanya. Namun mamanya juga sejak menaiki pesawat belum bicara apa-apa. Hanya duduk diam, termenung menatap punggung bangku penumpang di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Rona kesedihan menggelapkan wajahnya yang cantik. Demi melihat itu Sarada tidak jadi mempertanyakan apapun.

Mamanya sendiri sedih. Mungkin mamanya juga sebetulnya tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini. Tapi Sarada tidak ingin menuntut. Meskipun tidak mengerti cara berpikir orang dewasa, dia tidak ingin jadi egois karena memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Dia juga memikirkan perasaan mamanya.

Masalah orang dewasa memang sangat rumit, pikir Sarada. Mereka tidak mudah melupakan dan tidak mudah memaafkan. Sama sekali tidak sesederhana anak-anak. Jika bertengkar, tadi siang marahan, nanti malam juga sudah berbaikan lagi. Hal-hal yang mereka persoalkan langsung dilupakan seakan tidak pernah terjadi. Sarada menghela napas, wajahnya memberengut menatap awan-awan. Andai masalah mama dan papanya sesederhana itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada tahu dia tidak perlu merasa begitu kecewa dengan perpisahan itu. Toh dia masih bisa menghubungi papanya kapan saja—nomornya tersimpan di ponsel baru yang dihadiahkan Paman Itachi untuknya.

Kabar baik untuk Sarada, papanya menetap di Konoha seusai menggelar ulang resital terakhir dari tur dunianya yang sempat dibatalkan akibat kondisinya setelah menyelamatkan Sarada dari kecelakaan waktu itu. Ya, papanya—Sasuke Uchiha si pianis terkenal itu—memutuskan berpisah dari grup orkestranya yang hebat di Wina, memilih berkarir di negerinya sendiri. Papanya membentuk grup orkestra yang terdiri dari pemusik-pemusik berbakat dan berkualitas dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Membangun nama mereka dari nol. Dengan tujuan membawa musik klasik yang lahir dari tangan dan hati mereka ke panggung dunia.

Semenjak papanya tinggal di Konoha, Sarada mendapatkan banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Papanya yang tampan itu rutin mengunjunginya di Suna. Menjemputnya di sekolah, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, makan es krim bersama. Tapi yang paling menyenangkan dari itu semua adalah saat Sarada menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan dengan papanya untuk berlatih piano. Kini Sarada menguasai _Allegro con Spirito_ dari sonata dalam D mayor untuk dua piano karya Mozart. Itu seakan menjadi lagu wajib untuk Sarada dan papanya mainkan bersama.

Paman Itachi menghadiahkan Sarada sebuah piano yang cantik, meskipun tidak sebesar piano papanya di hotel yang dibawa dari Wina itu—rumahnya tak punya cukup tempat untuk piano sebesar itu. Sarada tentu saja senang luar biasa, tidak peduli alasan Paman Itachi memberinya itu adalah sebagai penebusan dosanya di masa lalu. Yang penting Sarada bisa bermain piano kapan saja di rumah. Karena mamanya sekarang mengizinkan, Sarada tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Bahkan kadang kala, mamanya duduk dengan manis di sofa sambil mendengarkan Sarada memainkan soneta-soneta sederhana. Barangkali mamanya tidak lagi membenci piano, pikir Sarada. Syukurlah, Sarada jadi lega. Dia bisa melanjutkan impian tampil di atas panggung orkestra yang gemerlapan suatu hari nanti—dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan bangga dari mamanya yang paling dia sayangi.

Setelah perpisahan di hari itu, Sarada pikir mama dan papanya tidak akan bisa bersama lagi. Mamanya di Suna, papanya di belahan bumi lain—saat masih sibuk dengan tur dunianya. Mereka mengurusi kehidupan masing-masing, tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Namun perlahan ceritanya jadi berbeda setelah papanya menetap di Konoha, setelah rutin mengunjungi Sarada di Suna. Mama dan papanya mau tidak mau harus saling berkomunikasi, membicarakan Sarada, karena cepat atau lambat mereka harus membuat kesepakatan berbagi waktu untuk putri mereka ini. Pada awalnya mungkin obrolan mereka setiap kali bertemu atau setiap kali bertelepon hanya segala hal seputar Sarada. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan bosan jika terus-menerus membicarakan topik yang sama dalam obrolan? Bahkan Sarada yang belum genap 12 tahun saja tahu, bahwa mama dan papanya mulai punya banyak topik obrolan untuk dijadikan alasan mereka bertemu atau bertelepon.

Mama dan papanya mulai menikmati pertemuan-pertemuan mereka, Sarada bisa melihat itu. Ketika papanya menjemput Sarada dari sekolah lalu mengantarnya pulang setelah berjalan-jalan sampai hari gelap, mamanya selalu menawari papanya untuk makan malam bersama. Ketika papanya mengajak Sarada keluar menonton orkestra, mamanya tidak lupa diajak juga—meskipun saat pertama mamanya mau ikut karena _dipaksa_ oleh wajah memohon Sarada yang imut dan tak tertolakkan. Berikutnya mamanya tidak perlu dipaksa lagi, mau ikut menonton dengan senang hati. Terkadang Sarada mengarang alasan agar tidak perlu ikut pergi—sengaja membiarkan mama dan papanya pergi berdua saja. Dan berikutnya papanya tidak pakai mengajak Sarada lagi, papanya datang khusus untuk pergi dengan mamanya, berdua saja. Melihat pertunjukan orkestra, makan malam, bahkan menonton bioskop seperti sepasang remaja. Jika melihat wajah mamanya setiap kali diantar papanya pulang, Sarada jadi teringat gadis-gadis remaja kasmaran di serial drama yang sering Chouchou tonton. Jadi, mamanya sedang jatuh cinta? Eh, tidak. Mamanya jatuh cinta _lagi_ , mungkin?

Pernah suatu malam Sarada terbangun untuk buang air kecil. Sebelum kembali ke kamar, langkahnya tertahan di depan pintu utama saat melihat sedan mewah papanya berhenti di depan rumah. Mama dan papanya baru pulang dari menonton resital seorang pianis Rusia legendaris. Tengah malam begini? Digelitik rasa penasaran, Sarada mengintip dari balik tirai jendela yang dia singkap sedikit. Papanya turun dari mobil lebih dulu, membukakan pintu untuk mamanya. _Gentlemen_ sekali, pikir Sarada sambil terkikik. Kemudian mereka bicara, entah apa, suaranya terlalu pelan. Tapi dalam jarak sedekat itu, apapun yang papa dan mamanya bicarakan, berhasil membuat wajah mamanya merona. Dan pada saat itu papanya mencium mamanya, tepat di bibir.

Sarada buru-buru menutup rapat tirai, yang barusan sama sekali bukan hal yang pantas untuk ditonton anak-anak. Dia kembali ke kamar dengan hati bahagia, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidur saking senangnya. Bagaimana tidak, adegan romantis papa dan mamanya tadi baginya adalah satu pertanda baik. Baaaiiik sekali! Sepertinya Sarada harus segera mempersiapkan gaun yang cantik untuk mendampingi mama dan papanya di hari pernikahan.

Sarada akan menanti hari itu dengan sabar.

 **Selesai**

* * *

 _Catatan Penulis:_

Tamatnya tepat seminggu ya :D

Senang rasanya bisa mempersembahkan sesuatu yang bikin banyak orang suka dan puas. Selain karena ini hadiah untuk Dian Ucul, ff ini juga saya publish untuk mengobati rasa kangen kalian sama _Time After Time_ yang belum apdet juga xD

Yah, mohon maaf deh. Beberapa bulan belakangan saya ada sedikit masalah dengan kehidupan di dunia nyata. Curhat dikit nggak apa-apa, ya? Hihi. Karena masalah itu saya perlu waktu buat menemukan kembali mood saya untuk menulis. Jadi, ff ini sebenarnya buat pemanasan. Insya Allah setelah ini TAT akan segera menyusul diapdet. Terima kasih buat temen-temen pembaca yang masih nungguin kelanjutan ceritanya.

Oh ya, sekedar info buat novel pertama saya. Untuk saat ini belum tersedia di toko-toko buku langganan kalian. Jadi masih hanya bisa dibeli secara online di link yang saya cantumkan di profil saya. Terima kasih banyak buat ucapan selamatnya. Kalian boleh kok promosi ke temen-temen yang suka baca novel romens :p

Sampai jumpa!

 **Terima kasih untuk:**

momo uchiharuno, mantika mochi, ucul world, ayuyu, nuniisurya26, Yumi-chan, chae121, LVenge, evjnrs, zarachan, virinda, hanazono yuri, blackchiatto, SaSaSarada-chan, Tisha, chacha chan 9250, dianarndraha, jcdw, Ayuniejung, AoRizuki, Hayashi Hana-chan, lightflower22, Angsa Putih, sakura uchiha stivani, wowwoh geegee, Asiyah Firdausi, Yoshimura Arai, Biya Edogawa, Cylindrica Chan, goodbye summer, setyanajotwins, Jamurlumutan462, Hinamori Hikari, mc-kyan, Uchiha Pioo, Miss Spearsza, pinktomato, HimeRock-Blue, JungHa-'ySasu, DarkCrowds, iya baka-san, Fhitrirahayu H, 5a5u5aku5ara, arisahagiwara chan, nabilanami, YOktf, Tsurugi De Lelouch, lylod

Dan semua yang udah nge-review tanpa nama, yang membaca tapi nggak review, juga yang udah nge-fav dan nge-alert.

Maaf saya nggak bisa balas review satu-satu.

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sedang menikmati kopi paginya ketika ponselnya di atas meja bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk, nama Sarada muncul di layar.

"Halo, keponakan kesayangan Paman."

Suara gadis kecil di seberang telepon terdengar terkikik. _"Paman Tachi belum lupa kesepakatan kita, bukan?"_

Itachi menyesap kopinya satu kali, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. "Tentu saja. Ada yang kauinginkan, Sayang?"

" _Nah, kalau Paman Tachi ingin melunasi kesalahan Paman dan mendapatkan maafku, besok Paman Tachi antarkan aku mencari gaun, ya?"_

"Baik, Tuan Putri."

 **Benar-benar Selesai**


End file.
